La verdad bajo la rosa
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: Cuando a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego se le ocurre una idea, nada puede hacerla cambiar de opinión… Ni siquiera cuando se trata de su propia muerte. Songfic en celebración por la publicación de la mitad de "Los hijos del fuego".


**¡Hola a tod****os (y todas)!**

**¿Qué les puedo decir sobre esto? Este fue mi primer intento no fallido de terminar un one-shot. Cierto día estaba en la compu, oyendo toda la música que tengo aquí mientras trabajaba y escuché esta canción de Within Temptation (The Truth Beneath the Rose), y me pareció que se prestaba para escribir una historia un tanto retorcida, y aquí está el resultado.**

**Como bien dice el Summary, esta historia es mi celebración por publicar la mitad de mis queridas viñetas tituladas "Los hijos del fuego", y definitivamente un tributo medio retorcido a todo lo que he aprendido este semestre de estudiar sobre (y conocer) pacientes psiquiátricos.**

**De una vez advierto unas cuantas cosas:**

**1- Esta es mucho más larga y densa que mi colección de viñetas, así que procuren leerla con tiempo.**

**2- Si no han visto el libro 3 aún, por favor no la lean.**

**3- Advierto de una vez que puede tener algo de Azula-Aang implícito.**

**4- Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen (o se mencionan) en esta historia me pertenecen.**

**5- Y más importante de todas: SI LES PARECE UN POCO OOC, NO ME MATEN, PERO**** FUE COMPLETAMENTE INTENCIONAL: LO QUE APRENDÍ EN ESTE SEMESTRE ME ENSEÑÓ QUE LAS COSAS REALMENTE PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER ASÍ. ADEMÁS, LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN SE PRESTABA PARA ESO.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡Disfruten!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**La verdad bajo la rosa**

Aang caminaba lentamente por aquellos oscuros y lúgubres pasillos. Cada mes hacía el mismo recorrido, y cada mes llevaba consigo un botón de rosa, sin esperar respuesta alguna por el obsequio.

Pero esta vez sería diferente: _Ella _había mandado a buscarlo.

Los médicos decían que había recuperado algo de lucidez, pero estaba muy ansiosa y había dicho que no hablaría al respecto con nadie que no fuera él. Por eso lo habían mandado a llamar.

Se detuvo frente a la última gran puerta de metal del pasillo principal y esperó a que la abrieran.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada esperando. La antigua gloria de la Nación del Fuego, reducida a un frágil cuerpo demacrado por la locura, pero cuyo porte y belleza no se marchitaban por completo aún.

-Azula…

Ella no alzó su mirada para verlo; simplemente, señaló con su mano hacia el pequeño banco que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Él tomó el banquillo y se sentó frente a ella, a una distancia prudencial.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella finalmente, clavando sus ojos dorados en los suyos.

ººººº

_Give me strength to face the truth_

_(Dame fuerza para enfrentar la verdad)_

_The doubt within my soul_

_(La duda dentro de mi alma)_

_No longer I can justify_

_(Ya no puedo justificar)_

_The bloodshed in his name_

_(El derramamiento de sangre en su nombre)_

_ººººº  
_

Aún había en ella algo de la Azula que él conocía: Apenas lo tuvo enfrente, había dejado claro que sería ella quien llevaría las riendas de la conversación, y él no podría replicar hasta que ella hubiera terminado de hablar.

Aquel comentario lo había predispuesto, y su siguiente pregunta la hizo en un tono brusco, poco natural en él:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me absuelvas.

-¿Qué?

La mirada de la chica se volvió a perder en algún rincón más allá de él, como si estuviera completamente ausente, aunque físicamente estaba ahí.

-Sé que vienes a verme cada mes, siempre en la misma fecha. Aunque estaba perdida en mi mundo, de vez en cuando podía escucharte y, ya que me trajiste de vuelta, me enseñarás a manejar lo que tuve que recordar, y a saber qué hacer con eso.

-Pero…- aquella demanda era demasiado grande para él, incluso siendo el Avatar. Además… ¿cómo que él había sido quien la trajo de vuelta? ¿Qué podía estar pensando Azula realmente?

-No he terminado aún- por un momento, aquella mirada acusadora volvió a clavarse en él, pero segundos después volvió a perderse. –Nadie más lo haría. Estoy sola… Y ya no tengo un futuro que justifique seguir luchando por la causa de mi padre.

ººººº

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?_

_(¿Es pecado buscar la verdad, la verdad bajo la rosa?)_

_Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door_

_(Reza conmigo para que pueda encontrar el portón a la puerta del Cielo)_

_ººººº  
_

Cientos de ideas se debatían en la cabeza del joven Avatar: Había algo mal en todo eso. Había algo en todas esas palabras que aún no calzaba.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento la chica había tomado la rosa que descansaba en su regazo. Su fría risa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándolo a verla reír, mientras observaba fijamente la flor en sus manos.

-Irónico… Una rosa… Hermosa y peligrosa, como yo… Y es _tan_ _fácil_ hacer que nuestra sangre corra, también- Azula pasó su mano descuidadamente sobre las espinas de la rosa, e intencionalmente se clavó una en el dedo índice, haciendo brotar una gota de sangre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa mientras observaba ensimismada cómo la sangre bajaba libremente por su dedo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó preocupado, arrebatándole la flor.

-No hay nada de malo en saber la verdad.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-No estarás pensando…

La sonrisa de Azula se pronunció aún más… Ya estaban entendiéndose.

-Eres un monje…- prosiguió tranquilamente, sin apartar su mirada de la gota de sangre que alcanzaba la palma de su mano. –…Y no en vano eres el Avatar. Si tú me ayudas a pedirle a Agni, es probable que pueda llegar al cielo.

ººººº

_I believed it would justify the means_

_(Yo creí que eso justificaría los medios)_

_It had a hold over me_

_(Eso tenía control sobre mí)_

_ººººº  
_

Aang no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Ella no podía estar pidiéndole eso. No podía estar hablando tan tranquilamente sobre la muerte cuando recién se estaba recuperando.

-No seas cobarde- prosiguió ella, mirándolo una vez más. –Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto… Creí que eso justificaba el tener que pedírtelo a ti. Nadie más podría hacerlo y darme esa tranquilidad.

-No…

-¿Esperas que suplique?- preguntó molesta. –No estoy tan desesperada… ¡_TIENES QUE_ hacerlo! Sólo sé que esto pende sobre mí hace tiempo y…

ººººº

_Blinded to see_

_(Cegada por ver)_

_The cruelty of the beast_

_(La crueldad de la bestia)_

_Here is the darkest side of __me_

_(Aquí está mi lado más oscuro)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_The field of my dreams_

_(El campo de mis sueños)_

_Deceived all I have seen_

_(Falseó todo lo que había visto)_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_(Perdóname por lo que he sido)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_ººººº  
_

Un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta.

Todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor desapareció, con la excepción de la sombra que comenzaba a materializarse en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.

La sombra era una negra versión de ella misma, que destrozaba con su fuego azul todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Su querida Nación del Fuego se calcinaba al paso de la sombra, y ella no temía quemar vivo a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, aunque fuera un niño que no tenía nada que ver…

Aquella sombra era su lado más oscuro; la que realmente había estado dispuesta a ser todo lo cruel que pudiera ser para obtener lo que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo realmente: amor, respeto, admiración; el cariño de su madre; el amor de su padre…

Se calmó un poco, pero aún respiraba agitadamente… Su propia mente siempre activaba un mecanismo para evitarle el terror que causaba aquella imagen: su mundo perfecto, donde ella era Señora del Fuego y todo era como siempre había imaginado, como siempre había soñado…

Poco a poco se iba sumergiendo cada vez más en aquel pequeño mundo de fantasía…

-¡Azula!

Aquella pequeña voz de nuevo… No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla así de preocupado, y tampoco era la primera vez que el sólo escucharlo la sacaba así de rápido de su ensimismamiento.

Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Se dejó caer en su cama. Aquello era realmente agotador.

-Necesito que me absuelvas- repitió. –Por lo menos dime que perdonas lo que alguna vez hice, lo que fui. Has que la sombra desaparezca.

_°°°°°  
Pray for me 'cause I have lost my faith in holy wars_

_(Reza por mí pues he perdido mi fe en las guerras santas)_

_This paradise denied to me 'cause I can't take no more_

_(Este paraíso que me fue negado pues ya no aguanto más)_

_ººººº  
_

Los gritos de la chica alertaron a quienes cuidaban de ella, quienes entraron inmediatamente y le pidieron que saliera, pues no era posible mantener una conversación coherente con alguien en ese estado.

Se levantó del banquillo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; sin embargo, un fuerte tirón a sus pies lo obligó a detenerse.

Azula se encontraba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo fuertemente el ruedo de su pantalón. No lo miraba; sus ojos estaban perdidos aún en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación.

-La guerra terminó, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, pero no esperó respuesta. –Bien… Porque ya no le encuentro sentido… Lo que hice me trajo hasta aquí, me hace ver esto. Piénsalo, Avatar. Puedes sacarme de mi sufrimiento.

Los guardias volvieron a entrar y la separaron de él, volviéndola a acostar en su cama.

Por entre los espacios que se abrían entre sus captores, ella vio angustiada cómo él se alejaba. Quiso llamar su atención, utilizar su fuego para quitarse a esas personas de encima, lanzar un relámpago que lo trajera de vuelta, pero fue imposible… Sus poderes no funcionaban.

No iba a poder soportarlo mucho más, y si él no hacía lo que ella le pedía, perdería su única oportunidad de morir en paz.

_°°°°°  
Has darkness taken over me_

_(¿Se ha apoderado la oscuridad de mí,)_

_Consumed my mortal soul?_

_(Consumido mi alma mortal?)_

_All my virtues sacrificed_

_(Todas mis virtudes sacrificadas)_

_Can Heaven be so cruel?_

_(¿Puede el Cielo ser tan cruel?)_

_ººººº  
_

-¡No pueden dejarme aquí atada!- gritó desesperada, mientras sus guardianes abandonaban la habitación. –La sombra…

Ahora que se había quedado sola e indefensa, atada a su cama, la sombra era libre de acercarse a ella y consumirla lentamente.

La sonrisa retorcida de la sombra… _SU_ sonrisa retorcida estaba justo sobre ella.

¡Se burlaba de ella! La bestia dentro de ella, su parte más oscura, se burlaba de ella, de eso en lo que se había convertido.

No sabía exactamente lo que pasaría, pero no era un panorama muy alentador. No había forma de escapar: conforme la sombra se acercaba, cada parte de ella se volvía un poco más negra, hasta que no quedó un solo pedazo de ella que no fuera sombrío y oscuro… ¿Quedaría algo de ella aún?

La antigua gloria de la Nación del Fuego, la princesa virtuosa, que siempre había creído ser más perfecta de lo que en realidad era, se había reducido a nada: un simple cuerpo disolviéndose en la locura.

Cada vez que le mostraban un espejo, se percataba más de ello: Estaba envejeciendo joven…

¿Por qué Agni se había ensañado tanto contra ella? No había sido del todo su culpa para que la despreciara así, abandonándola y olvidándose de ella.

ººººº

_I believed it would justify the means_

_(Yo creí que eso justificaría los medios)_

_It had a hold over me_

_(Eso tenía control sobre mí)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_ººººº  
_

Era irónico, muy irónico…

Antes no habría pensado en eso, jamás.

Conseguir lo que quería; tener la admiración de todos, especialmente de sus padres, hubiera justificado que ella fuera aquella sombra que ahora la aterrorizaba, capaz de cualquier cosa.

Pero aquello había quedado en el pasado ahora.

Ahora, todo aquello dejaba una opción ante ella, que pendía ante sus ojos como única tabla de salvación: terminar con su sufrimiento, acabando con su vida por su propia mano.

No podía seguir esperando a que él lo hiciera: era un cobarde.

¡Sólo los cobardes actuaban así! ¡Su enemigo le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de acabar con todo de una vez! ¿Cómo no iba a aprovecharla?

Y, sin embargo, parte de ella había esperado que actuara así… No era eso lo que quería de él: quería que la redimiera.

ººººº

_Blinded to see_

_(Cegada por ver)_

_The cruelty of the beast_

_(La crueldad de la bestia)_

_Here is the darkest side of me_

_(Aquí está mi lado más oscuro)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_The field of my dreams_

_(El campo de mis sueños)_

_Deceived all I have seen_

_(Falseó todo lo que había visto)_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_(Perdóname por lo que he sido)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_ººººº  
_

-¿Qué quieres?

La visita del día anterior lo había preocupado, así que había decidido regresar a verla el día siguiente.

Se veía más demacrada que la tarde anterior. Esos brotes de locura hacían estragos en ella, pero al menos ahora no estaba tan ansiosa…

-Pregunté qué quieres- dijo ella nuevamente; sonaba aburrida. –No tengo todo el día para estar esperando… La Nación del Fuego no se dirige sola, y como ha quedado todo en mis manos… Deberías resignarte a que ustedes perdieron y dejar las cosas como están… A no ser que… quieras gobernar conmigo sobre la Nación del Fuego.

Por un momento no entendió qué quería decir con eso… Ella… Había comenzado a delirar de nuevo. Era lo único que podía explicar su actitud y esas palabras.

La tarde anterior la había descompensado por completo, no había duda.

Se lo habían explicado bien tras abandonar aquella habitación: Azula no se había recuperado, sino que creía haberse dividido en dos partes: la parte vulnerable, que era la que dejaba ver, la que, en su lucidez, era capaz de hablar coherentemente, y la sombra, reflejo de la maldad que había en ella. Cada vez que decía ver a la sombra, su mente creaba un obstáculo, una fantasía que le impedía verla: un mundo en el que ella gobernaba sobre la Nación del Fuego.

¿Sería aquella sombra lo que la había puesto así desde la tarde anterior?

Había visto su lado más oscuro… No podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que veía, y si era en algo parecida a la Azula que él recordaba…

Y, si ella se ponía así cada vez que veía la sombra, ¿estaría viéndola ahora?

-¿Qué pasó con la sombra?- preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sombra?- devolvió la pregunta, esquivando su mirada. –No tengo idea de qué hablas, así que, si no vas a decir algo importante, será mejor que te vayas y no me hagas perder más tiempo.

A ese paso, sería imposible hablar con ella. Estaba completamente perdida en aquel mundo, y no sabía si era posible volver a sacarla de ahí… Tampoco sabía si quería sacarla de ahí: tal vez en su mundo perfecto, ella no pensaría en la idea de morir…

Sin embargo, no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que ella le había dicho: _"Quiero que me absuelvas…", "Dime que perdonas lo que alguna vez hice, lo que fui…"_

¿Hablaba en serio?

Después de todo lo que le habían dicho, no podía saber si aquello había sido real o era también parte de su locura.

ººººº

_I'm hoping, I'm praying_

_(Estoy deseando, estoy rezando)_

_I won't get lost between two hearts_

_(Porque no me pierda entre dos corazones)_

_Follow a sin_

_(Sigue un pecado)_

_The truth lies in between_

_(La verdad está en medio)_

_ººººº  
_

Lo vio darle la espalda sin darle mayor importancia. No había llegado a hacer nada importante… ¡Ni siquiera había prestado atención a su propuesta!

Su propuesta… Recordaba vagamente haberle propuesto algo al muchacho antes de ofrecerle ahora que gobernara con ella sobre la Nación del Fuego; algo que era realmente importante para ella.

Redención.

Esa fue la primera palabra que llegó a su mente al pensar en eso.

Redención, absolución…

No entendía por qué estaba pensando en eso. Siendo Señora del Fuego no tenía por qué estar buscando el perdón de nadie. Ella estaba por encima de todo y de todos, y sólo su padre, el Rey Fénix Ozai, estaba por encima de ella.

Por encima de todo… Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

¡La sombra!

Llegaron a ella, como golpe de relámpago, las imágenes de la sombra: la destructora de la Nación del Fuego; la que se había apoderado de ella por completo la tarde anterior.

-Espera- dijo finalmente, pero él no se detuvo. -¡He dicho que esperes! ¿Cuál es tu afán de traerme siempre de vuelta?

Él se volteó y la miró extrañado, como si no supiera a qué se refería… ¡No podía fingir que no lo hacía a propósito! Cada vez que ella se sentía mejor, él aparecía y se empeñaba en hacerla recordar una y otra vez aquello que tanto le dolía.

¿Para qué recordarle que se había quedado sola, que nadie la quería, que era un monstruo, que quería morir?

No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-No debo… No quiero seguir así: Atrapada entre la sombra y la imagen de mi madre- dijo, mirándolo directamente, angustiada. –_Tienes que_ acabar con mi sufrimiento, o si no, lo haré yo misma.

Él la miró horrorizado nuevamente.

Cobarde…

Eso le gustaba; por lo menos aún tenía la capacidad de infundir miedo. Se sonrió, tomando de la mesa junto a su cama la rosa que él le había llevado el día anterior, y se acercó a él nuevamente.

-Inténtalo- le dijo. –Sé que quieres acabar conmigo desde hace tiempo. Sabes que es cierto, Avatar. En el momento que lo hagas, quedarás libre de tener que venir a hacer penitencia aquí conmigo. En el fondo sabes que es la verdad… Lo que quieres.

-No…

-¿En serio?

Con una sonrisa irónica, levantó un poco su manga y se clavó las espinas de la rosa en el brazo, jalándola para producirse el corte más profundo que pudiera hacerse.

ººººº

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done_

_(Dame la fuerza para enfrentar el mal que he hecho)_

_Now that I know_

_(Ahora que conozco)_

_The darkest side of me_

_(Mi lado más oscuro)_

_ººººº  
_

Los médicos entraron inmediatamente al oírlo llamar a gritos.

No podía dejarla sola en el estado que estaba. Simplemente optó por quitarle la rosa y esperar que ellos llegaran a hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer por ella.

Lo alejaron de la chica, obligándolo a dejar caer la flor, la cual quedó destrozada prácticamente al instante.

Los vio desde un rincón, sujetándola fuertemente para sanar su herida, mientras ella daba fuertes golpes y patadas, y supuso que si no le hubiera quitado su fuego control, como había hecho con su padre, estaría expulsando grandes llamaradas por su boca. Sin embargo, el pequeño espejo de mano que descansaba en la mesa junto a su cama sufrió las consecuencias de sus golpes y cayó al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos.

-¡Has lo que tienes que hacer, Avatar!- la voz de la chica se alzó sobre las demás. -¡Si no quieres acabar conmigo, has lo que te dije: absuélveme, y déjame morir en paz!

Guardó silencio. No sabía qué responder ante eso.

No iba a hacer lo que ella le pedía, pero el perdón no era algo que pudiera negarle a nadie… con la condición de que no acabara con su vida… El perdón era una oportunidad para volver a comenzar.

-Azula…

Los médicos se apartaron de ella una vez que habían dejado el corte vendado y a ella atada a su cama, para evitar que intentara hacerse daño una vez más, y enviaron a alguien a que limpiara el desastre que había ahora en el suelo.

Él se acercó a ella nuevamente, y la vio forcejeando por soltarse hasta que finalmente se cansó.

-Azula… ¿Realmente quieres esto? Si te perdonara, ¿seguirías pensando en dejarte morir?

Ella apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la pared.

-Ya me has visto humillada… ¿Qué más da? Tampoco es que me vayas a ayudar mucho más- rió irónica. –No es como si te fueras a quedar conmigo para ayudarme a enfrentar esto…

Era muy difícil leer sus expresiones viéndola de esa manera… ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿Me darías la fuerza para enfrentar la sombra, ahora que sé lo que es?- rió nuevamente. –Disculpa… Había olvidado que tú sí tienes una vida… Deberías regresar a ella: ¡Vuelve con tu estúpida campesina del Sur! ¡Anda! ¡Vete con ella y déjame en paz!

-Azula…

Estaba realmente preocupado, pero sabía que ella no le respondería… Nada ganaba quedándose ahí.

_°°°°°  
How can blood be your salvation_

_(Cómo puede la sangre ser nuestra salvación)_

_And justify the pain_

_(Y justificar el dolor)_

_That we have caused throughout the times?_

_(Que hemos causado a través de los tiempos)_

_  
__Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_(¿Aprenderé lo que es realmente sagrado?)_

_Will I redeem my soul__?_

_(¿Redimiré mi alma?)_

_Will truth set me free?_

_(¿La verdad me hará libre?)_

_ººººº  
_

-No quería ser la penitencia de nadie…

-No lo eres.

Su madre le sonreía dulcemente, con aquella expresión melancólica en su mirada, mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Mentía, como siempre, pero por primera vez no le molestaba que lo hiciera. La había acompañado a esperar que él llegara, mientras su vida se escapaba lentamente con cada gota de sangre que derramaba… Confiaba plenamente en que él llegaría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Había pasado un par de días… Hubiera querido hacerlo de inmediato, pero la mantenían atada y vigilada constantemente, así que vigiló y esperó a que llegara el momento preciso… Al menos algo conservaba aún de lo que le gustaba de su antigua forma de ser: su astucia y su velocidad.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como había hecho todos los días de la última semana: finalmente había llegado.

Lo demás pasó muy rápido: Él corrió hacia ella, preguntándole qué había hecho, y tomó el lugar de su madre, recostando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. El guarda que había abierto la puerta entró segundos después, acompañado por los médicos de turno, quienes empezaron su eterna lucha contra ella, para tratar de atarla y vendar sus heridas, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-¡Basta!- dijo el Avatar para su sorpresa, sin apartarse de ella. –No hay nada que hacer… Esto es lo que Azula quería.

Sonrió levemente. ¡Por fin la había entendido!

Los médicos protestaron, pero finalmente decidieron dejarlos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó él angustiado, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. ¿Realmente lloraba por ella?

Le explicó su plan: cómo había vigilado y esperado, había dejado que uno de los inexpertos médicos jóvenes se acercara lo suficiente como para quitarle disimuladamente unas tijeras que sabía que guardaba en su bolsillo, había esperado el cambio de guardia más cercano a su visita, y lo había hecho…

-Lo tenías todo planeado…

-No me juzgues- dijo débilmente. –Era la única manera. Mi única opción de salvación está en una próxima vida, no en esta- rió entrecortadamente. –No me digas que nunca lo has pensado, que la sangre que derrames, sea tuya o de alguien más, puede justificar, o aplacar, el dolor que has causado.

Él guardó silencio, haciéndola sonreír más pronunciadamente. No eran tan diferentes, después de todo.

Él calló porque entendía exactamente a qué se refería: Cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus amigos del templo del aire, había entrado en estado Avatar, queriendo irse contra los que lo hicieron, derramar su sangre. ¡Se había sentido tan mal pensando que él era responsable por haberse ido, por haberlos abandonado, que no había otra alternativa que acabar de alguna forma con eso!

Ella se había vuelto contra sí misma, como bien pudo haber hecho él en aquel momento.

-¿Lo harás?

Él asintió. –Por lo que a mí concierne, estás perdonada.

-No era _tan_ difícil, ¿cierto?

-Lo fue- dijo él, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Cobarde…- sonrió ligeramente. No hubiera esperado otra respuesta de él. –Pídele a Agni por mí.

-¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

Ella asintió. Quería morir escuchando que alguien pedía por ella.

El muchacho comenzó su oración y, detrás de él, su madre repetía cada una de sus palabras con voz suave y arrulladora:

El Universo nunca se olvida de sus hijos;

Que Él te muestre el camino y te enseñe lo que realmente te mantenga a su lado;

Que Él le brinde a tu alma la redención que le pides;

Que la verdad que ahora sabes libere tu alma,

Y te de paz en tu próxima vida.

Al terminar aquella corta oración, dirigió su mirada hacia ella nuevamente, acomodó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y la acostó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

La había sentido exhalar su último suspiro cuando pedía que el Universo le brindara la redención que pedía, pero había decidido terminar su oración por respeto a lo que le había pedido.

_ººººº  
__(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_Blinded to see_

_(Cegada por ver)_

_The cruelty of the beast_

_(La crueldad de la bestia)_

_Here is the darkest side of me_

_(Aquí está mi lado más oscuro)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_The field of my dreams_

_(El campo de mis sueños)_

_Deceived all I have seen_

_(Falseó todo lo que había visto)_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_(Perdóname por lo que he sido)_

_(Forgive me my sins)_

_(Perdona mis pecados)_

_ººººº_

Había terminado.

Salía de aquella isla sin rumbo definido... No podía creer que hubiera terminado así: Él esperaba un final diferente, que ella no decidiera acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, ella había querido que fuera así.

Azula, la hermosa y letal princesa de la Nación del Fuego, la conquistadora de Ba Sing Se, la que en el fondo no había sido otra cosa que una niña sola, necesitada de alguien que la quisiera, había muerto.

Se dejó caer acostado sobre la montura de Appa, mientras veía los últimos rayos del sol ocultarse… No sabía qué haría ahora.

Se sentía extraño: No debía sentirse bien, pero tampoco se sentía mal…

Había hecho lo que creía correcto: la había perdonado. Eso ayudaba un poco; sin embargo, no se había podido sacar de la cabeza los últimos días de la chica, que había pasado de verse traicionada por todos y perseguida por el fantasma de su madre, a verse perseguida por la sombra: su lado más oscuro.

Regresó a la ciudad palacio de la Nación del Fuego, suponiendo que Zuko ya habría sido notificado, y en espera de lo que decidiría hacer al respecto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó después de haberle contado todo lo mejor que pudo.

-Azula era mi hermana, y un miembro de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego…- respondió el joven Señor del Fuego. –…Como tal, recibirá las honras fúnebres que se merece… ¿Qué harás tú?

-No lo sé…- respondió después de un largo silencio. No esperaba que alguien le fuera a preguntar eso. –De momento, seguir luchando por devolverle el balance al mundo.

Zuko decidió no preguntarle más. Sabía que aquello podía ser difícil para él… Le mostró dónde podía pasar la noche y lo dejó solo, pensando aún en la princesa, quien en sus sueños delirantes se había convertido en reina, antes de volver a disociarse…

Así pasó lentamente las largas horas de la noche; vio el amanecer y todos los preparativos para el funeral… ¡Ni siquiera pudo meditar en paz!

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de pie junto a Zuko y su tío, viendo cómo los sacerdotes encendían una hoguera alrededor del cuerpo de Azula, y escuchando vagamente la línea genealógica de la princesa: Nieta de Azulon y Ila, ya fallecidos… Hija de Ozai y Ursa, hermana de Zuko…

Se acercó lentamente a presentar su despedida: Usó el fuego control para dispersar un poco las llamas que la rodeaban, y colocó entre sus manos un botón de rosa, al cual había atado una cinta dorada en la cual podía leerse claramente:

"_Que Él le brinde a tu alma la redención que pides"_.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Fin de la historia.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado, con todo lo triste y lo angustiosa que puede llegar a ser…**

**Ahora sí, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer****: ¡Dejen review!**

**Y a los que ya leían mi historia… Ya saben: ¡Sigan leyendo! ¡Todavía quedan 8 viñetas más!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


End file.
